The Insanity of It All
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: Okay, so this story mostly is a fanfic on the Stanley Parable, but there's characters like Rosalina from Mario and Matsuda from Death Note in this story. It's basically about a man who's Stanley Parable's son who wants to avenge his father's death. In return, he's sent to Youtube, the least sane place in the world.


The Insanity of It All

By: Sara Rollins

There once was a man named Adam. Adam had a boring job for some reason. But one day, something out of the ordinary happened. Adam got a letter. A fancy letter that came from an Earl. Adam didn't want to go to this party. He didn't want to leave his favorite job. Though, something bribed him to go in the letter. He will be there.

The Day of the Party

I don't like one look of this mansion. My small, perfect office looks better. But he's going. I can't let him ruin my life. Not again.*sigh*Okay. Let's get this over with. I enter the huge building. The first thing I noticed was a man with thick black hair, eyes that can steal your soul, and...has a little hair on his arm. Dog...cat hair?

"Ah! Master Adam! So glad you're here! Drive safely?"

"Uh...yes. Thank you for asking."

"I'll take your coat." I took off my coat and gave it to the man. I'm in my employee outfit because I adore my job so much. He'll be jealous too. Speaking of him, I wonder where he is. I look around the giant room, but only see two girls, a couple, and a man about my age. Maybe a bit younger. I can't believe he's late. He's never late. Not to school, not to church, not even to say hi. I guess I have to visit with the others since he's not here yet. I went up to the man my age.

"Oh! Um, hello! Uh, do you know what this event's about?" He asked.

"No, honestly. What do you work for?"

"Uh...that's kind of secret."

"Well, I work at Company."

"The place...that pushes buttons all day?"

"That's the one!" I then noticed a black circle in his tuxedo. A camera? I looked closer at this black circle and the guy said nervously

"Um, if you're looking at my abs, I don't have any." And he walked away. Ooooookay….maybe talking to a girl is better. So, I had to talk to both girls, not one of them. One had blonde hair that covered one of her eyes and the other had long rainbow hair. They both looked spacy, or sci-fi.

"Nice to see you Adam!" the blonde one said as I walked up to the girls.

"Uh, how'd you know my name?"

"It's on your name tag. Plus, I can read minds." Not gonna believe that, but I'll follow through.

"I'm Rosalina. This is Lucy. The man you just talked to is Matsuda. And the couple is Rumple and Belle."

"How do you know that?"

"Rose just told you! She can read minds!"

"I told you not to call me Rose. Especially in front of...him."

"Him?"

"Nevermind who we're talking about. I can see that you're nemesis is coming to this party. That's why you came. So you can make things equal between the two of you."

"Okay, this isn't funny anymore! How do you know?! Who told you?!"

"Oh...he doesn't believe."

"Oh, right. Because of his father. And you're here because of your father. For your father's revenge." Okay, these girls are crazy! I was just about to escape until the guy I handed my coat announced

"Young master is here now." A boy about the age of twelve or thirteen came down the stairs. He wore an eyepatch. I wonder what happened to his eye at such a young age.

"I'm glad you all could-wait, the guest of honor hasn't arrived yet. Okay, well as we wait for him, I'll introduce you all to one another." Why is he the guest of honor? That's stupid.

"So, there's Adam Parable. Son of famous Stanley Parable. Rumplestiltskin. I'm glad you could make it. And his wife Belle." Who would marry someone with that kind of face?

"Rosalina, queen of the Lumas. Lucy, half timelord, half imaginary." Wait, half imaginary?!

"Matsuda, a member of the task force that's trying to bring Kira down. And could you please take the camera out? It's obvious it's there."

" _Nice seeing you, Ciel._ " A voice said from Matsuda's tuxedo.

"You too, Rysunki." Matsuda started taking the camera out as I guess Ceil said

"That's everybody. Except-" The doors to the mansion slammed open. He was standing there. The man that murdered my father. Nathan Rotarran.

"Sorry I'm late. Mojang wanted me to use my voice." Nathan is a voice actor. A terrible voice actor that only cares for himself and his work.

"Actually, you were right on time."

"As usual." I heard what Nathan said and frowned.

"Now, you'll finally know why I brought you all here. Sebastian shall guide us." So, the group that was invited to this party started following the guy I gave my coat to. Nathan caught up to me and said

"Adam! You look swell! How's your job at Company?" I didn't say anything. In fact, I tried ignoring him.

"Adam, I know your father hated me just because I was different, but he chose his life. He chose where to go and what to do. I tried to stop him. But sometimes they don't listen." I still ignored him. My father was a perfectly ordinary man until this psycho forced his way into my father's life. Making him insane.

"We're here." I looked up and noticed my hair was dancing wildly. But where's the wind? Looking forward, I found my answer. There was a big, swirling, purple portal in front of us all.

"This leads to something dangerous." Lucy said aloud.

"Yes, you're right . This portal leads you to the world you least want to travel to. That's why you're all going in." We all acted surprised as Sebastian pushed Matsuda into the portal. He disappeared and I was terrified. I ain't risking my life. I'm not gonna turn out like my father! But it was too late. I could feel the cold blooded hand touch my shoulder and push me through the portal. The last thing I saw was Ciel's serious face. Why...how could a child do this? This is something an old man like Nathan would do...but not the sane children.

Through the Portal

"...I think he's dead."

"Nah. A man can survive that fall."

"Then give him C.P.R!"

"NO! YOU DO IT!" I woke up from the shouting and darted up. My head ached, so I rubbed my hand on it.

"You okay, mister?" This voice that sounded like a scratchy Mickey Mouse asked. Weirded out by the voice, I noticed two figures. No, a small square and a man. My vision is slowly getting better...as my eyes focus, I notice that the man is completely yellow, the color of butter and the little square...is a little box that looks like it's from a cartoon.

"Yeah! That's the second time Senpai notices us!" No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no-

"What's wrong mister?" The box asked in his squeaky voice.

"I-I-this is a dream! I'm sane!"

"*scoff*I wish! No one's sane here." the yellow man said.

"Then...this isn't Earth...where am I...who are you?"

"Welcome to Youtube."

"And I'm Tiny Box Tim! This is Stephano."

"Well, Tiny Box Tim, Stephano. How do I get out of here?"

"You can't."

"WHAT?!"

"Mister, we can try our best to get you out. Maybe our masters will help."

"Masters?" I suddenly remembered Ciel and Sebastian and was a little scared. They pushed me in this insane world...what will these masters do?

"Don't worry. Our masters aren't that insane...maybe. By the way, who are you?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can trust a talking doll box and butter man."

"DOLL BOX?!"

"BUTTER MAN?!"

"Actually, you do look like a butter man."

"Well, you're just a box!"

"You're just a coward!"

"GUYS! Fine! If I can get out of here...take me to your leaders."

"And your name?"

"...Adam."

"Adam Parable?! OMG! I'm your dad's biggest fan!" The box squealed.

"How does everyone know me?!"

"We knew since we saw your face. You look a lot like Stanley." Did my father go to this exact world when he became insane? I'm not surprised if he did. So, the box and statue took me to their masters.

"By the way, the Doctor told me not to trust statues."

"YEAH?! Well...ugh!" Stephano marched away angrily as I asked

"Tiny, who's the Doctor?"

"An epic time traveler who saves Earth. Surprised you haven't met him yet. Right now he's on the search for his girlfriend." That poor lad. Insanity is his life. Changing the subject, and trying to be sane, I asked

"Who are your masters anyway?"

"My master is called Markiplier. But most people just call him Mark. You'll love him. He protects me and destroys my enemies. And I mean **destroy**." ...Catching up to Stephano,

"What do you want you sane man?"

"I just want to know who your master is."

"Oh my gosh, I've waited for this moment my whole life! HIS NAME IS PEWDIEPIE! A YOU, YOU, YOUTUBER GAMER! PEWDIEPIE! A FEARLESS ENTERTAINER!" Oh my gosh, I hate Ciel and Sebastian! How dare they push my in here?! I would rip someone apart just to escape! I was just about to explore on my own, but Tiny cried

"There's our masters!" In front of us were two young men playing video games on the tv. Looks normal to me.

"Mark! We found this poor man stranded! Plus, HE'S STANLEY PARABLE'S SON! :D" Tiny did not have to yell that last part so loudly. The two young men shut their game off and turned towards me. One had blondish hair with green headphones and the other black hair with glasses. Their eyes grew big when they saw me.

"Holy-"

"STANLEY PARABLE'S SON!" Again, enough with the yelling! They jumped off the couch as the the one with black hair shook my hand widely.

"Hi-I'm Markiplier!"

"I'm Pewdiepie!"

"Oh my gosh, I didn't-I didn't know he had a son!"

"I wonder what today's narrator looks like!"

"Wait? Narrator?" I asked.

"Did Stanley tell you nothing?!"

"Stephano, you know anything about this?!"

"No, Pewds. This is all new to me. Kind of."

"Mark-I know EVERYTHING about The Stanley Parable!"

"The?"

"Your father was the main character in The Stanley Parable. A very popular and interesting game. In fact, the game was created by the epic man Nathan Rotarran."

Nathan the Narrator

Him. Again.

 _"Your father was the main character...created here by the epic man_ _Nathan Rotarran_ _._ " That name. That man. That father destroyer.

"Parable? You okay man?" Pewdiepie said in a funny way. Did I pass out? No...I'm standing still. I'm not moving a muscle. Yet, I can see, hear, and feel. What's wrong with me? _Stanley? Are you there?_ What? _Stanley, it's just a choice, it's not the end of the world_. Wait a minute- _Stanley...please, say or do something_! N-Nathan? He sounds so innocent and worried. Yet, I know who he really is. A murderer. He killed my father. I can't forgive him for that! I suddenly threw my hand up like a punch and was about to punch Pewdiepie, but Stephano caught my hand before I could hurt anyone. I could feel water running down my face. Tears?

"Well, I can see that someone doesn't like The Stanley Parable." Markiplier said in his deep voice.

"I-I'm sorry. But, Nathan killed my father in that game." I said while lowering my hand and wiping my tears away.

"He did?!" Pewds, Mark, and Tiny all asked surprised.

"He did." Stephano said.

"Stephano, what are you hiding?!" His master ordered.

"I'm sorry I didn't say this sooner, but that game did make Stanley insane. I think he killed himself. I remember seeing him dead on the ground. I buried the body on Earth." I remember my employee telling me about my father's grave. I called and visited my father but there was no reply. I checked his house every month for a year. He never came back. The last thing I knew he did was play the murderer's game. And my father lost.

"Oh...okay, maybe he's not epic after all."

"He certainly isn't. Sorry I acted as a child, that was rude."

"Oh, that was nothing. You should've seen me with Walking Dead. I bawled like a baby."

"When did that happen, Pewds?"

"I mean, it's fake. I made it up." Stephano shook his head head back and forth.

"You got more training on being a man, Pewds." Tiny and Mark gave some hidden laughs, but I don't see how it's funny. Becoming a man is serious business.

"Anyway, Parable, why did Stephano and Tiny brought you to us? Because you're a Parable? I feel it's more than that." Pewdiepie asked.

"Yes, I want to go home."

"WHY?! Youtube's a wonderful place that will consume you and steal your soul-okay I see why you want leave."

"Escaping Youtube is very hard. Trust me, I tried many times. It's like the Impossible Quiz in reality."

"Actually, there is one way to escape...but it's not gonna be easy, Stanley."

"I'm Adam Parable, not Stanley. And I'll do it if it means escaping."

"Alright! An adventure map!" Mark said in excitement. So, Markiplier, Pewdiepie, Stephano, and Tiny Box Tim took me to a giant building. When we entered the building, I was so surprised and happy, I didn't say anything. I just gazed in delight. Company. My job-we were in the building I work at!

"Guys, I just want to thank you all for getting me home! That was easy!"

"Uh, Adam-"

"Welcome to Company! The job that-"

"Parable! This is The Stanley Parable! Not your job!" Shocked and sad at that dialogue I said

"B-But this building looks exactly like Company." But when the group looked around the building we found out the employees were no where to be seen. It was as if they all vanished. Plus, when you looked outside all you could see was white. Blank white. No sky, roads, other buildings, nothing. I started believing the group's statement and grew very sad. This is hard. So, as I was thinking to myself, we walked through the left door, upstairs, and into a large room that looked exactly like my boss' office. The doors that led us to this room shut behind us.

"Welcome Stanley."*gasp*NO! In the chair that's in front of us is none other than him.

Timelord

"I AM NOT LETTING HIM HELP ME GET OUT-HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HERE?!" I yelled in anger.

"Ciel pushed me through that portal and this is my least favorite place. The Stanley Parable. Because I regret your father's death."

"LIAR YOU-"

"Adam, we told you going home was going to be hard."

"B-WA-HOW'D YOU KNOW HE'D BE HERE?!"

"Nathan's here almost all the time. He visits Earth often, but he's mostly here in Youtube. He's the only one who knows how to escape."

"Yes, I know everything. I just need you to promise something Adam. Trust me. Listen to me. Otherwise you will die alone." I was still angry, but I lowered my voice and said quietly

"Okay...you trator."

"Excellent! Alrighty, let's see here...the way out." Nathan was looking through a paper book...as if it was a script. Did he know this was going to happen? Does that script say everything that will happen? Listen to me. This insanity is working on me. Eventually, Nathan said

"Ah-ha! Okay, we gotta save the other guests that were pushed through the portal. I know where they all are...Lucy is in a mansion….Rosalina is in a cemetery in the future...Rumple and Belle are in a forest, but Belle is passed out...and Matsuda is…*sigh*He is not a man. Matusda is the easiest to save. But I feel like Lucy needs us more. Come, come. Let's save the timelord/imaginary person." Nathan took us to a large room that said "Mind Control Facility". I don't trust Nathan, I don't trust Nathan, I don't trust Nathan, I don't trust Nathan-

"We made a promise, Adam." Okay, Nathan can read minds. I'm just gonna try and not think anything about him. So, we eventually were in front of a door that said "The Master".

"The Master?"

"You'll find out who he is when we save Lucy." On the count of three, we went through the door into a mansion. I couldn't believe it. It would be like walking out of your house, walking into a rainbow. Though, this time, we walked into a mansion. A big, beautiful mansion. But the big beautiful mansion turned horrible when we saw what was in front of us. Lucy was chained up in a cage. Twenty minutes ago, Lucy was in a big, blue ball gown and now? She looks like a slave from the colonists.

"L-Lucy?"

"Get away from me you coward! Instead of destroying my boyfriend and I, you just lock us in cages! You coward!!"

"Lucy, it's me, Adam." Lucy slowly looked up. There was death in her blue eyes.

"A...A-Adam?" Tears started running down her face,

"Rescuers!"

"How do we get you out?" Nathan asked. Lucy didn't care that strangers was rescuing her, she was just too happy.

"Well, have-have you ever got someone out of a cage before? That's how you get me out of here." I could see that she wanted to wipe her tears away, but her hands were in these metal glove things. Why would he do that to her hands? Her hands aren't that dangerous.

"Perhaps I could use this pickaxe?" Nathan suddenly got a pickaxe in his hands.

"Wha-B-"

"No time to explain, Adam. I know you like being sane." So, Nathan used the pickaxe and started mining the metal bars of the cage. They broke like magic. And then, we heard

"What is that loud clanging noise?!" Neither Nathan nor I knew whose voice that was, so we hid. Speaking of Nathan and I, where's Pewdiepie, Markiplier, and the rest? They were right behind us when we entered the portal. But now it's just Nathan and I? Did Nathan do something to them? Did they go wander around in the big mansion? Wait...why am I worried for them? They're insane people/things. I am a sane man. Anyway, a man with short blonde hair and in a tuxedo came into the room.

"Were you trying to escape, Lucy? And after I trusted you!" Lucy didn't look or talk to the man. Her rainbow hair was covering her eyes, making her look kinda creepy.

"Hmm, the cage is half way cut, but even with your powers, you couldn't do this. Someone's helping you escape...HEY! I know you're hiding! My guards will find you!" A whole bunch of guards marched into the room,

"Search the area." The guards looked all over and I got scared. How will we find our way out now?! Nathan and I watched the guards look all around and one guard stared into our souls. Yet, he didn't say anything.

"Search the rest of the mansion if you have to!" And the man wearing the tuxedo left. The guard that starred into our souls stayed in the room as the rest of the guards left. When everyone was gone, the guard took off his helmet. That guard needs to get a haircut, his hair is spiky and everywhere! The guard went up to Lucy and whispered something. Lucy looked at the guard and death was replaced with hope in her eyes. The guard got this weird blue device that buzzed and surprisingly, opened the cage. Lucy got those metal gloves off and she jumped into the guard's arms. They gave a long hug and then walked towards us. I feel like this guard is good, so I went out of the hiding place. Nathan followed as we met the guard.

"Thank you for trying to save Lucy. I'm the Doctor." Huh. Ting Box Tim was right. The Doctor was saving his girlfriend.

"What's wrong, Adam?" Nathan asked.

"What? Nothing's wrong."

"Oh, you just look a little down." Do I look down?

"Yeah, it looks like you miss someone." Lucy said. Oh, I see where Nathan's getting at.

"No, I don't miss anyone. It's okay. We just have to save the rest."

"Yes, Rosalina is next."

"Oh no! Rose-Rosalina?! Where is she?!" The Doctor suddenly looked sad as Nathan said

"Let's not meet that weird, creepy guy again. To the cemetery!" A portal appeared as the four of us went through it.

Despair

"Wait, how did that portal appear?" I asked Nathan as we stepped on the new world.

"Insanity is my life, Adam. Do you know how that feels when I want to be sane like you? You're very lucky, Adam." I said nothing. Why is Nathan acting so nice to me when he killed my father? Maybe he wants me to think he's good, trick me, and then kill me with sadness. Well he's too late. I figured out his plan. I suddenly heard crying. A girl's cry. I turned towards Lucy, but she wasn't crying. Maybe it's Rosalina. So, I started walking towards the cry.

"Adam-?" I didn't listen. I was just concerned for the cry and I don't know why. Maybe because the cry sounds sane?...why is this happening to me? I had a perfect life at Company and then that letter showed up. The letter from the demon and devil. Eventually, I got to the owner of the cry. It was Rosalina of course. She was crying over a grave. I put my hand on her shoulder, like any human would. Rosalina looked up at me, her face wet as if it was raining(though it wasn't). I looked at the grave. It said "For all the Citizens That Died in the Mushroom War". There was a giant list...I think most of these people are Rosalina's friends.

"Rosalina, this is all an illusion. A dream. It's not real. Look at me." Rosalina stared into my soul and wiped her tears away.

"Adam...thank you. You've gotten more mature since I saw you. At first, you wanted to destroy a guest at the Phantomhive Mansion. Now you're working side by side with the enemy." Nathan, Lucy, and the Doctor caught up to us. Rosalina's right. Why am I here? Rosalina ran up to Lucy and gave her a big hug. Nathan stood next to me as we watched the two friends reunite.

"...Are you wondering why you're here, Adam?" That sicko. Trying to be my "friend".

"I was just like you when I got to Youtube. But the insanity consumed me...and the orginal Nathan died. I don't want the same for you. I want to help. Please Adam. Let friends into your life." Nathan was looking face to face at me now. There was sorrow in his eyes. But all I did was walk away.

"Fine. You chose this life, Adam. I won't help you. Though, I can't have you live here." Nathan yanked my hand, a portal appeared, and we all jumped in.

Fear

"Who's next?" Lucy asked.

"I think it's the couple. Rumple and Belle."

"No it's not. Surprisingly, the portal took them to a better life. Though, they broke up. So, next is Matsuda."

"The one without abs."

"What?!" The Doctor asked confused as I laughed a little. Only one in a million would get that joke...but I need to be part of the million, not alone. When we got to the new world, there were lights, laughs, cries, and tents everywhere.

"A...A carnival?" Lucy asked.

"Ooooooooh! Nathan, you're a genius!" The Doctor exclimed.

"I am? I thought you were the genius."

"Yeah, but-whatever." So, we followed Nathan to a fun house. The very first thing we saw was Matsuda aganist the wall, shaking back and forth.

"What's wrong with him?" Nathan got down so he was eye level to Matsuda.

"MATSUDA!" Nathan yelled as he clapped his hands loudly. Matsuda shook his head as if he woke up from a trance.

"Oh...you guys. You're the guests from the party! Thank god you're here! There's clowns everywhere." Matsuda sounded and looked super scared when he said clowns.

"*sigh*Don't worry. We're here to take you home."

"One question. Why did we all appear in different places?" Lucy asked.

"I can answer that my dear," the Doctor said,

"That portal took you all to your fear. I think they threw you in the portal because they wanted all of you to realize that you are not alone. From the very beginning of this adventure, someone was there." I guess that's true. Stephano and Tiny Box Tim helped me. But they're insane. Why would insane creatures help me?

"So, Lucy was in the Master's house because of the stories I told her about him(sorry sweetheart), Rosalina's fear is everyone gone, which she learned at the party. And Matsuda's fear is...clowns."

"That still doesn't explain everything. My fear is insanity, which I went to, but insanity also helped me. And I'll admit, I do miss Mark, Pewds, Stephano, and Tiny. Even if they are insane." I said. Everyone looked at each other as if it was obvious.

"I told you I wouldn't help you...though I'll guide you to the answer. Everyone else, you may go home. You conquered your fear."

"WHAT?! WHY CAN'T I-"

"You still haven't conquered your fear. You're confused at it actually. Come. Let's go back to Youtube. Your answer is waiting."

Return

One last portal, we were back to Youtube.

"Okay, first, we must find Mark and Pewds. I sense they're here, but I don't know for sure." Nathan explained to split up. At first, that was easy because we're back in "Company". I hate how Nathan made the game look exactly like my career. So, I found my way out of "Company" and...blackness. "Company" is the only place with color. Wait...what's that? A little purple dot? Maybe Pewds and Mark are sending S.O.S. Then I'll find Nathan with Pewds, Mark, Stephano, and Tiny all tied up. This is his whole plan. And I'm gonna destroy it like he destroyed my-*slam*Oh great. I'm in a cage. At least I'm not like Lucy. I can still see the purple dot...but it's fading away. In fact, the more the purple dot fades, the louder I hear a...piano? Eventually, the purple dot is gone and there's figures coming up to me. Two young men, a box-

"MARK! PEWDS! GUYS-HELP! I'm so glad to see you guys! I need your he-" Hang on. That's not them. They look….different. Darker. Evil in their eyes. The piano is still playing as "Pewds" says

"I am the clown with the tear away face. Here in a flash and gone without a trace."

"I am the who when they call who's there. I am the wind blowing through your hair." "Mark" said in his deep voice.

"We are the shadows at the moon at night. Filling your dreams to the brim with fright." Those two aren't even Stephano nor Tiny. "Stephano" is silver and "Tiny" is bigger. Way bigger.

"This is Youtube-won't you please get ready for a very special guy. Everyone hail to the king of Youtube now!" They all said at the same time. A figure of a man appeared and I knew it. It was Nathan. Except...he looked worried. Suddenly, the piano music stopped and we could all hear the footsteps of the pianist coming this way. I could see him. A man as tall as Nathan, a man-!...No…..oh my….father.

Stanley Parable

…"S-...Stanley?...I-I thought you were dead! Thank god, you're alive!" Nathan was gonna give a hug, but my father kicked him, and tied his hands together with rope.

"I can't believe you brought me into this insane world, Nathan. I couldn't take the game nor this world any longer. So I faked my death so I could get revenge. During this time, I made doppelgangers of the true kings of Youtube. The real ones are locked away, ready to die. My goal is to destroy all things insane and with the help of my doppelgangers, that's a piece of cake. But you had to steal my son and make him insane too?! You're the first one I want to kill. The one who started it all must die first." Tears were running down Nathan's face.

"Stanley…." My father gave him a cold glare as he said

"Dark, take him away." "Mark" grabbed Nathan and took him away into the darkness. My father came up to me as tears were running down my face.

"I-I thought you were dead. I checked your house for a whole year*sniff*but you never returned."

"I know. And I'm so very sorry."

"No, no it's okay. I wanted to kill Nathan too. I don't trust him." The cage lifted as my father gave me a big hug. My life can be normal now. The insane man is gone...replaced by the sane man. After the hug, father showed me to the dopplegangers. Diepie, Darkiplier, Gonzalez, and Big Box Bob. They all bowed to me as if I was a prince. I'm glad everything's normal but

"What about the original Pewdiepie and Markiplier?"

"Son, they are the kings of Youtube. That's like being the king of insanity. They must die. But Nathan's first." I didn't know what to say. The youtubers are the closest thing I have to...to friends. Yet, they're insane...I guess I'll see how it goes...so, my father took me to a room with a weird shape in the middle. Kind of like a small ramp. There was a fluffy, tan chair right in front.

"Son, you get the front row seat. :)" As I sat down, a wall lifted up and five cages were on the other side. Nathan, Pewds, Mark, Stephano, and Tiny were in the cages tied in rope. They all looked sad and dead like Lucy. Especially Mark.

"TINNNNY BOOOX TIIIIMMMM!*SOB*"

"Oi. And I thought Mark was a man." Stephano mumbled. My father got the evil man who started it all out of his cage. I could see one tear run down his face as he whispered

"Adam, knock some sense into your father...please." I showed no emotion or movement to save him. Even when I saw the youtubers shake their heads in shame. My father put Nathan's neck on the small ramp as my father grabbed a scythe.

"Any last words, 'friend'?" Nathan sighed and said

"And Stanley...was happy."*chop*

Epilogue

My father and I were stunned. Nathan's dead head and body was on the ground and we both realized...that Nathan was trying to help us all along. We killed him for nothing.

"...I...I can't believe this. Nathan risked his life just so some excitement can get into our lives." Okay, if you don't get it, I'll explain. Nathan's finally words were the truth. My father was happy with killing Nathan...and that's not normal. The insanity already started consuming my father...but that's not bad. Insanity is good when you control it, but out of hand when you don't. All Nathan wanted was to show us insanity isn't all that bad and normal isn't all the good. Nathan gave his life away just so we could learn what life was. He saved us and we killed him. My father is pale as he whispers

"Maybe it's not too late to get out of this body." He picked up the scythe as I cried

"Father no! Nathan wouldn't want that! That's not why he died." My father slowly dropped the scythe and said

"Then...what do we do? I made doppelgangers for a year for nothing...and abandoned you."

"Well...let's start over then. A new life. That was Nathan's goal. And if we act insane and normal, Nathan's goal will be completed." My father smiled as we released the youtubers. Mark squealed, ran to Tiny, and cried

"MY LITTLE BISCUIT!"

"Mark, you need to come into my manliness class." Stephano advised.

"No, I don't. I smashed a melon with my bare fists!" I smiled and said

"I'll miss this insane world."

"But we thought you learned the true meaning of insanity. Don't you want to stay?"

"No. I still would like to be normal. Normal and insane. Like Nathan." I said goodbye to the youtubers.

"Wait, what about the doppelgangers? I don't want another me around!" Stephano asked.

"Um...battle to the death? It can be the last insane thing we do here."

"YES! YES! BATTLE TO THE DEATH!" Pewds cried as he ran out to the doppelgangers. I must admit, that battle to the death was really fun. Father and I had to help out since everyone was equally matched(except Tiny and Big, so Mark beat Big up). After...oh let's say five hours, we won. We said goodbye again as my father and I went home. As we teleported back, we were with Ciel, Sebastian, and the guests(except for Rumple and Belle). At first, I was afraid, but Ciel explained this was all part of the plan. They worked with Nathan so we could become insane-ish. We had a real party where we celebrated our insanity. I'll never be completely normal ever again...and that's good. :D

And Nathan was happy.

The End


End file.
